1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a device for and method of supplying sounding instructions in an electronic musical instrument.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the prior art, various electronic musical instruments have been proposed which facilitate and simplify the playing of chords; an auto chord operation is one such way of easily playing a chord. In an auto chord operation, while using an auto rhythm operation, a key of a component tone of a chord played on a keyboard as an accompaniment is depressed or depressed and immediately released, whereby an auto chord operation is repeatedly executed.
Another type of auto chord operation is a one finger chord operation. Again, in this one finger chord operation, while using an auto rhythm operation, a key of the keyboard for a chord accompaniment is depressed or depressed and immediately released, whereby a chord type, for example, a major chord, is automatically played repeatedly using the "on" key as a chord root. By simultaneously depressing another key or depressing and immediately releasing that key, the chord type is changed to a minor chord, and by simultaneously depressing a further key or depressing and immediately releasing that key, the chord type is changed to a seventh. Namely, the chord type is changed according to the number of "on" keys.
An example of this chord selection system is disclosed in the specification of U.S. patent Ser. No. 07/706,010.